


then I'm misinformed

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, at what point did my life go looney tunes, this is porn move along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "Tim Drake/Jason Todd, size difference."</p>
            </blockquote>





	then I'm misinformed

"Jesus," Jason says, "Didn't anyone ever feed you any vegetables?"

Tim's laugh turns into a stutter when Jason bites his neck, his shoulder, pulls at the neck of his t-shirt to lick his collar bone. He's so fucking small, all bony shoulders and elbows and hips, and one of these day's Jason's sure he's going to actually fucking _break_ something –

But he's not even sure Tim would mind.

"You," Tim says, breathes out _hard_ because Jason's working his jeans open, throwing his belt aside to get lost in the mess of Tim's room. Tim wriggles against him until his jeans are off, just a pair of boxer briefs to go. "Are you honestly complaining?" He leans back against the wall, tilts his head up so he can meet Jason's eyes again and - _fuck_. Wraps one leg around Jason's to push him even _closer_ and those might be skinny little stick legs but they're still _strong_.

"Nah," Jason says. "If you were my size, it'd be a hell of a lot harder –" He gets his hands on Tim's hips, picks him _up_ until his feet leave the ground completely, wrap around Jason's waist –

"Jesus _fuck_ -"

"To do that," Jason finishes, and Tim _whimpers_ , boots kicking at Jason's sides, hands going to Jason's shoulders but Jason grips both Tim's wrists in one hand, puts them high above Tim's head and holds on _tight_.

"Jason," Tim says, more of a breath than a word. Jason uses his free hand to hold Tim's hips, to squeeze his ass and stroke his thighs. Tim's eyes are huge, pupils blown, and for a second Jason _pauses_ , not sure if this is going to be the time Tim finally tells him to stop –

Not like when Jason bent him over on some rooftop –

Not like when Jason pushed him to his knees at some Wayne function Bruce was stupid enough to _invite_ him to –

Not like when he scratched his nails and then his knife down Tim's back and licked him clean –

"Get me on the _bed_ ," Tim says, and Jason chuckles, says, "In a minute, baby bird. I like you like this."

Tim starts to say something, starts to argue, but Jason leans in to kiss him and he shuts his pretty eyes and kisses back, opening his mouth wide and just _taking_ like Jason needs him to.

Jason starts to let him go, first one wrist and then the other, and Tim wraps his arms around Jason's neck and holds on while Jason carries him to the bed, sets him down none-too-gently.

"Fucker," Tim mutters, but there's no heat in it – at least, not the type of heat that's earned Jason a couple of black eyes and bruised cheekbones before.  
¬¬  
"I'll make it up to you," Jason promises. ¬He pulls off Tim's briefs, spreads Tim's legs, and gets on the bed between them.

"You better –" Tim starts, but then Jason gets his mouth around him, takes him down in one – go –

" _Jesus_ ," Tim says –

And moves back up with a slurp –

"At least your big mouth is good for _something_ ," Tim says, and Jason laughs and says, "Oh, you're gonna _pay_ for that," but Tim looks more _interested_ than worried, and Jason gets his mouth back around him, humming and sucking and licking until Tim starts _begging_ to be fucked. Jason keeps his mouth on Tim while he digs a packet of lube out of his jeans, slicks himself up and starts fingering Tim while he blows him.

One finger, two, and Tim's shuddering under him, bucking his hips until he's fucking Jason's face and muttering _fuck me, fuck me, **please**_. Jason pulls off him, licking his lips obscenely. He gets off the bed so he can strip, indicating for Tim to lose the shirt, and Tim starts to turn around for him, but Jason shakes his head, stops him with a hand on his thigh. "Uh-uh, baby bird," he says. "Get on top of me."

He can see the wires short circuit in Tim's brain somewhere, but Tim doesn't fight him when Jason gets back on the bed and moves them, picks Tim up again and sets him so he's straddling Jason.

"Fuck," Jason says. He keeps Tim still for a second, just – looking at him. His ribs poking out from how hard he's breathing, sweat sliding down his forehead, eyes open so fucking _wide_ , even wider when Jason gets his fingers in him again, mouth opening and shutting soundlessly as Jason's fingers move in – out – in – 

Out. "Jason _please_."

In. "You look so _good_ like this, man. Just ready to take – whatever I give you –"

"Anything, Jason, I –"

Out. "You think you're ready, baby bird?" Jason asks. "You think you're ready for my cock?" Jason rubs at his hole and Tim squirms, nods. "There's a _lot_ of me," Jason teases. "You sure?" he asks, and Tim grunts, makes an impatient face. "You _know_ I am, just –"

Jason slicks up his cock, then gets his hand on the back of Tim's neck and pulls him down for a long kiss, all teeth and tongue and promise, before he lets him go and says, "Fuck yourself."

And Tim shudders again, fucking _whimpers_ , but he moves, gets his hard little hand around Jason's cock so he can lower himself onto it, and then –

And then –

Jason's not sure which one of them shouts first, not sure, as soon as Tim starts to really _move_ , who's biting who, whose nails are digging into whose skin. It's all he can do to keep his eyes open as Tim rides him, all he can _do_ to grip those skinny hips, to squeeze those little nipples, to lick the sweat from Tim's neck and push his hair back from his face when Tim whimpers and comes all over himself, all over _Jason_ -

And Jason's still so fucking hard, ready to lose it any – fucking – second –

"Hold on, baby b - _Tim_ ," Jason growls out, and Tim's bent over him and panting, fucked out, but he gives back every one of Jason's brutal thrusts, meets every rhythm, keeps riding Jason for all he's worth until Jason's coming hard, shouting loud enough to wake the whole fucking neighborhood.

And then everything's quiet, except for Tim's heartbeat, or maybe that's his.

"You okay?" Jason asks.

"Do you _care?_ " Tim fires back, from somewhere between Jason's neck and collarbone, but Jason can feel the grin there, the sharp little teeth. He pulls out of Tim slowly – it's the only time, maybe, he doesn't want to hurt him even a little – and then rolls them a little so he's back on top of Tim.

"No," Jason lies. "I just want to make sure you'll be ready to go again soon."

Tim bears his teeth, tilts his neck to show his long, pretty neck like he's showing Jason a canvas to paint. "Bet I'm ready before _you_ , old timer," he says. Jason laughs, gets his hand back around Tim's cock and squeezes _hard_. "We'll see about that," he says.


End file.
